


A Kiss

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Flashfic Challenge (or as yet to be renamed). (It's a little longer than most 'flashfic,' but I tried to keep the poetic prose and the feel of a flashfic.)  </p><p>He leaned in for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

He leaned in for a kiss.

 

_48 hours earlier:_

 

Gibbs saw the shot nearly miss Tony. His heart stopped. He drew in a long, painful breath, and ran. For hours. For days. The reality of moments caught him as he turned mid-step, pulled up his gun, aimed automatically, and fired. Tabares fell, and Gibbs huffed a sigh of relief.

 

Short-lived relief. The second shot had missed his SFA. The first . . .

 

The world stripped of every color but red. His hands felt ineffective, scrabbling, reaching for his phone and dialing. He knew his tone sharpened, but it incited movement, so he couldn't bring himself to feel any remorse for it.

 

When he finished talking to the operator, he reached down to stanch the flow. Others had been taken from him while he wasn't looking. Miles or moments away, he missed that second of loss. He stood at the precipice again, watching Ari's bullet hit Kate, watching Cobb line up aim and kill Mike. His breath shortened, his mind froze.

 

His hands knew the way, and they worked independently of the sluggish movement of his brain. He tore Tony's shirt and pressed in to the wound.

 

The sound of sirens became a lifeline, a heartbeat. He heard himself trying to coax his agent to stay alive, and approved.

 

_24 hours earlier:_

 

Coffee. His agents assumed he lived on it, and today, he'd have to agree. He hadn't left the hospital since his man was admitted, and wouldn't until he'd seen the flash of green eyes and heard his voice. 

 

Back and forth. The waiting room was too small for a full-on pace, but it sated something to move. Just as his mind had fallen silent watching it happen, now it could not rest. Thoughts like pistons hammered through his mind, recriminations, possibilities, questions, needs . . . Each fed the machine, kept the motor moving.  _All revved up and nowhere to go._ He sipped at his coffee, checked the clock. Again. 

 

Finally, a doctor returned, giving him a terse update on DiNozzo's condition. It would require more time. He could visit for a few moments. He nodded, setting his coffee down with a half-smile. Contrary to rumor, there were more important things. 

 

_Present:_

 

He leaned in for a kiss. Tony turned away. His heart stuttered, recriminations returning. Tony coughed, and turned back, eyes narrowed.

 

Slowly, an arm reached up, and softly tapped the back of his head. Then, Tony pulled his head down, eyes alight with new joy, and their lips touched.

 

Explanations and decisions waited, but they were more patient than either man.


End file.
